villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Instruments of Cyanide
Instruments of Cyanide is a fan song written by YouTube music artist DAGames for the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. The song is sung from the point of view of Alice Angel, Bendy, and The Projectionist. The song was performed by DAGames as Bendy, Caleb Hyles as the Projectionist, and Chi-Chi as Alice Angel. Lyrics Trapped within the silence inside Watching as the days go by outside All this replacing, discarding my face in this hollow tune. The fall of the idol will tear us limb from limb To where wandering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us To ready for the day we march with dread beneath the sway Dark nights are upon us, Black magic slays on the chorus For the choir's in tune with an angel Foresight of the broken chain us May her demeanor divide us Within sorrow and blindness We'll follow where the path of freedom can rejoin us now We bow before a fake, for goodness sake Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned. Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I, in the name of violence, Sentence you down to Hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide Dark nights have devoured us I walk this river of conscience For a time where we come to escape here This lens has an open vengeance I've laid in here for the longest time The deadliest choir chimes for my awakening This reckoning will see the light tonight We bow before a fake, for goodness sake Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned. Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I, in the name of violence, Sentence you down to Hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) For there's one more thing you have of mind, the core to my strings (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to Hell, listen to me! (Empower desire to reignite the flames) Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine (I've waited here for the longest time) And when the ashes spread apart It is then I'll take out his heart. Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence I am the one calling your name I, in the name of violence, Sentence you down to Hell Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools So I create this instrument of cyanide It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem (Dark nights are upon us, black magic slays on the chorus) I'll drag you back down to Hell, listen to me! (I've waited here for the longest time) Your friend is now mine, all mine Dark nights are upon us! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the album Eternal Swing. Videos Official BENDY CHAPTER 3 SONG (INSTRUMENTS OF CYANIDE FT. CALEB HYLES & CHI-CHI) - DAGames Covers BENDY CHAPTER 3 SONG (Instruments of Cyanide) A Cappella Cover - Lyric Video|Triforcefilms Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:DAGames Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Songs